


You Think I'm Showy

by theloverneverleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #magnusisnotscrawny, Battle Couple, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fight things, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: Alec and Magnus need to hold the line so that the others have time to complete their mission without Valentine's army on them. Alec has never reallyenjoyedfighting, but damn, if he doesn't love watching Magnus fight. What he also loves is watching Magnus get protective afterwards.aka. battle couple malec ft. #magnusisnotscrawny and a little bit of taking care of each other on the side





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my [#shheartandsoulwriters](http://shheartandsoul.tumblr.com/) who basically inspired this whole fic, this one's for you guys. xoxo

Magnus didn’t dress to show off his body.

It was one of the first things Alec noticed after he allowed himself to start really _looking_ . Not that he’d been _not_ looking before, because damn, if Magnus Bane didn’t make it hard. Even when Alec wasn’t okay with being head over heels for a certain warlock, he still _noticed._ It was hard not to, with pants cut to cling to thighs and shirts cut open to his sternum, with waistcoats and crisp cotton dress shirts highlighting how Magnus’ shoulder muscles seemed to be barely crammed into the available space, even if it was still flattering.

Magnus Bane dressed to impress, and dressed to hint at what was hidden underneath, and damn, if Alec wasn’t looking.

Which was why when they were standing in an abandoned subway station, surrounded by Circle members who seemed rather keen on stopping them from going where they wanted to, Alec couldn’t help but frown a little bit when one of the opposing Shadowhunters decided to call Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and a man who was more powerful than anyone Alec knew, scrawny.

 _Scrawny_? Really, who were they looking at? Clary?

They’d already sent the others off. They’d been investigating together but had been driven into the abandoned subway tunnels by the Circle in pursuit. Time was of the essence, and so it had been Alec’s idea to send Jace, Clary and Izzy off to get away and keep moving whilst they could. Jace hadn’t been happy, and honestly Alec wasn’t either. After getting him back, Alec had been so reluctant to let go of his brother, afraid that if he turned his back for a moment then Jace would be gone again and this time there would be nothing he could do.

But Izzy was with him. And Alec trusted Izzy to look after him and Clary both. Not that Clary was his priority, but Alec did have a reluctant admiration and affection for her these days. She’d grown on him. Like a disgusting fungus, sure, but at least he could accept she was reasonably capable of handling herself. And besides. She’d helped get Jace back. He didn’t forget that kind of deed so easily.

Either way, Jace had been just as concerned about Alec’s safety, but Alec had smirked softly, looking over his shoulder. He had Magnus. After all, he knew there was no question of the warlock leaving him here alone to handle things. They’d gotten into this together, and Magnus did seem to value his life. Together. He told Jace not to worry about it and just get moving.

The Circle members hadn’t taken long to catch up to them, and as Alec drew his bow, standing shoulder to shoulder with his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but wonder at how many of them there were. Apparently, Valentine was getting desperate. Or stupid. Either way, Alec was ready, arrows primed and eyes assessing the most likely targets. He’d been ready, and he could feel Magnus at his shoulder, hands sparking a dangerous blue, ready for the fight.

And then this asshole had showed up.

“Ah look, the last line of defence. A teenager with twigs and some scrawny warlock they dragged out of the gutter. Is this the best you Shadowhunters can come up with?”

Alec’s eyes slid sideways to Magnus, keeping an eye on the peripheral, but taking a moment to remind himself of what Magnus was wearing. Dark cotton shirt that was once again bulging ever so slightly over Magnus’ biceps, waistcoat to carefully highlight his silhouette, drawing his whole figure in. A button was open at the top, chest peeking out, and dark pants fitted nicely and clung in all the right places.

Maybe it was because Magnus was his boyfriend and Alec had already had the privilege of seeing the man in question shirtless more than once, but the absolute _last_ word Alec would have _ever_ used to describe Magnus Bane was _scrawny_.

Not that he considered himself a teenager either. He was twenty one. He didn’t look _that_ young. But that was more tolerable than anyone calling his boyfriend skinny.

Magnus’ eyes moved to Alec, an eyebrow arched, dark eyes glittering with a mixture of malice and mischief, and Alec didn’t have to question a damn thing to know that Magnus was ready to rip the living shit out of these guys. But he was waiting. They worked together, after all, and Alec always thought that Magnus gave him a lot of respect in a fight situation that he hadn’t strictly earned. Magnus had more experience by far. But apparently he valued Alec’s opinions and leadership, and every time it happened he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to have someone in his life who cared so damn much, who thought of what _he_ wanted. It wasn’t like his parents had ever given him the same courtesy, after all.

Still, Alec was also concerned with what Magnus wanted. And right now, he had absolutely no problem with what he _knew_ Magnus wanted.

So Alec nodded once, letting an arrow fly to keep the closest threat at bay, and watching in a mixture of pride and awe as his boyfriend went for it.

The darkness of the tunnels sparked with blue flames as the force of Magnus’ magic struck down the first Circle member, the one unlucky enough to be standing closest. They seemed to collectively realise what they were facing and moved forward as one, trying to press space to their advantage. Alec had always thought he saw better from a distance, but when he’d taken up archery he’d never been stupid enough to leave himself exposed at close range.

It had been the first thing Maryse Lightwood had said when she’d realised her son was serious about taking a bow into battle. That’s all well and good when you can control a situation, but what about when something doesn’t want to give you the room you need? What then?

The obvious option, of course, would have been to pour more time into the Seraph blades. And it wasn’t as if he didn’t know how to use those, because he did. But he was a combat archer, not a competition one. He knew how to fight on the move. He knew how to fire at a short distance.

Which was why the two who’d been attempting to flank him ended up with arrows in their throats before they’d even realised what happened.

Instead of focusing on protecting his own back, though, Alec’s full attention was focused on keeping Magnus as covered as he could, to allow him to do what he did best. The Circle members had clearly decided that Magnus was the greater threat, and Alec couldn’t help but pause for a second, slightly distracted by how beautifully lethal his boyfriend looked.

Before all of this, before meeting Magnus, getting to know Downworlders in general, Alec would have said that magic was nothing more than the flick of a wrist. It was easy, it was _cheating_. Alec had trained his whole life to be able to take on whatever came his way, and here was someone who could wave his hand and make problems disappear. But after spending so much time around Magnus, he had learned how wrong that was.

He’d seen Magnus training, learned how much of this style of magic was physical as well as mental. But even then, there was a difference between training and live combat, and Alec couldn’t help but be a little bit proud, watching Magnus flip a giant of a man over his shoulder, using his magic to finish them off before deflecting the blade of another Circle member who was nipping at his heels.

Alec quickly finished the woman off before she could become too much of a problem, keeping an eye on the situation, even as he wondered where all these numbers were coming from. Valentine must really want them out of the way, stopped. If he’d been demented before, he was practically obsessed now. Ever since he’d lost Jace.

Not that Alec cared. It had been the right choice. They’d needed Jace back, home, safe. Screw whatever the Clave said about it.

Maybe it was because Alec was too busy setting himself on fire for the sake of those he loved that he didn’t see it coming. He’d always had one purpose. Protect Izzy. Then it got bigger. Protect Jace, protect Clary, protect the mundane friend, protect Magnus… not that Magnus needed protecting much. But still, no one had ever really bothered to teach Alec how to protect himself.

So when a shot of blue seared past him, distracting him from the shot he’d been lining up, he was confused for the briefest of moments about what the hell Magnus was aiming at.

And then the Circle member behind him hit the wall.

There were two of them, and reacting on instinct, Alec pivoted on the spot, striking out with his leg to try and knock them back. As it turned out, though, that was a poor choice, because a Seraph blade came up and suddenly there was just _pain_. As he attempted to land his leg crippled underneath him, but he still had his bow, grabbing an arrow and drawing and firing at an impossible speed, ending the threat.

But the thing was, as Alec tried to stand, he realised how futile that exercise was. He thought he could hear Magnus call his name, but his world was a blur, and his hands were shaking too badly for him to even hold his stele properly, let alone apply an Iratze. Under normal circumstances, Jace would have been on him like a flash, but now…

He didn’t need to worry for long though, because before he could so much as blink, Magnus was there, standing in front of him, eyes glowing Demon yellow, and Alec couldn’t help but be a little in awe at the sight of it. There were only a few of them left, and it was all Alec could do to sit and watch.

Magnus was lethal. Palms drove into chests throwing men clear across the space and embedding them into the far wall. Flames licked up around one man, the one who started it all, and he died in a burst of heat and colour so intense that there wasn’t even a body. Magnus fought with the flames of hell, and Alec couldn’t help but idly chuckle at how appropriate that was. The very core of hell rested in a part of Magnus, in his soul, and here he was. Protecting a Shadowhunter, a Nephilim, one of the Angel’s blood.

Someone somewhere was probably getting a good laugh out of that. Alec was just fascinated by the fact that part-Demon or not, Magnus Bane was still one of the most entrancing, beautiful, powerful things he’d ever seen. And that wasn’t in spite of any part of him. That was _because_ of all the different parts of him. All the things that made him him. And Alec wouldn’t change a thing.

It was all over in a flash, Magnus kneeling before him, his hands on Alec’s face, pulling his eyes up to meet Magnus’. They were back to their mundane colour, and Alec couldn’t help but miss those cat eyes a little. “You stupid Shadowhunter,” Magnus murmured softly, turning his attention to Alec’s leg. Alec could tell he didn’t like what he saw, but he shook his head a little. “Not here.”

“Jace and Izzy…” Alec began to protest, but Magnus shot him a stern look.

“Have had their distraction,” Magnus finished for him, cutting him off. “We dealt with Valentine’s men. If he sent more, we’re too late to help them anyway. They’ll meet us back at the Institute.”

Alec wanted to protest more, and opened his mouth to do so, but he saw the steel in Magnus’ eyes, and admitted he was probably right. As much as Alec wanted to run after them, it wasn’t the smart move. They’d split up. They were on their own now. Besides, Alec could hardly even stand. Although he could probably still fire an arrow…maybe.

Before he could really form a proper argument, though, Magnus snapped his fingers, a portal appearing mere feet away. Magnus held out his hand, offering it to Alec, which despite the circumstances still gave him something of a thrill. Alec took it, attempting to stand and keep the weight off his leg, but as soon as he moved skin seemed to twist and warp, causing him more pain, making him dizzy.

Magnus caught his weight, holding him upright, and Alec tried to hide the fact he wanted to vomit.

“Alexander, you can hardly _stand_ ,” Magnus complained. Alec shook his head stubbornly.

“I’m fine,” Alec protested, attempting to take a step forward towards Magnus’ portal but Magnus simply tugged him back a little.

“Oh no, I don’t think so.”

Before Alec could really form a complaint or a comment, he found his legs being swept out from underneath him, and suddenly he was being cradled by strong arms against a broad chest, and Alec was instinctively wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck to make sure he didn’t fall. Weapons shifted awkwardly between their bodies, but Magnus still held on, even if Alec squirmed a little.

“Magnus, this is completely unnecessary,” Alec complained.

“Nonsense. You can’t walk,” Magnus pointed out as if it was obvious (which it sort of was) and Alec did his best not to be distracted by the very up close and personal view he had to Magnus’ arms straining under Alec’s body weight. It was… sexier than it probably should be, giving the circumstances.

“I’m not a child,” Alec protested feebly, and Magnus snorted.

“I should hope not, or else what we’ve been up to is highly inappropriate. Nor are you a teenager, because that would only be slightly less inappropriate. No matter what some people say.”

Before Alec was really aware of anything, they were through the portal, and Alec found himself back in his own room at the Institute. Magnus, of course, had left gaps in the wards so that he could worm through. He’d created the wards - Magnus had always said it was only fair. Alec had never complained; a quick escape from Magnus’ in the mornings before anyone knew he was gone was always more than welcome.

As Magnus carried him towards the bed, Alec could have sworn he heard Magnus muttering ‘scrawny my ass’ under his breath, in the softest of tones. Before he could really query it, though, Magnus’ hands were at his pants leg, dragging the fabric up and examining the wound clinically.

After a moment, Magnus seemingly decided on a course of action, snapping his fingers and gently moving the soft ball of blue light along the deep gash in Alec’s leg. Alec gasped at the tingling sensation that travelled up his leg, somewhere between pain and anesthetic. His leg certainly didn’t feel as bad as it had. After a moment, Magnus seemed to have produced a damp, warm cloth from thin air, and was gently cleaning the excess blood from Alec’s skin.

“There. You’ll need to rest for a couple of hours, but you’ll be fine,” Magnus promised him, and Alec couldn’t help but lie back and just enjoy the sensation of Magnus taking care of him. No matter how unfamiliar it was. No matter how much it screwed with his brain a little. But it was… nice. He was almost getting used to it these days.

Almost.

“Thanks.”

There was a pause for a moment as Magnus continued his ministrations, and Alec let him, too tired to even shrug out of his leather jacket. But then.

“You need to be more careful. Those two were too close,” Magnus murmured.

“I was keeping them off of you. That was more important.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus sighed, hands pausing in their movement, eyes drilling into Alec’s with an emotion he couldn’t quite place. “Haven’t you realised? The more important thing is always _you_ . I can take care of myself. I need to trust that you can do the same. And _then_ we can take care of each other, _after_ that.”

Alec paused. That had never been his priority. He’d never been taught to make that his priority. And for Magnus to make him sound so vital, so… crucial. It didn’t feel right. But he could appreciate the strategy, too. He didn’t want Magnus to get hurt because he was protecting _him_ because Alec was too focused on protecting Magnus. It was a vicious circle.

Magnus reached out, fingers skimming jawbones and eyes searching for answers. “Promise me, Alec. We’re at war. I don’t intend on being at the end of this without you there to celebrate with.”

Alec exhaled for a moment, nodding. He had to hold to that. That image of this all being over, of Valentine being defeated and everything going back to normal. Of being able to catch more than a moment with Magnus. A date. A vacation. A life. A whole future. He wanted all of that, even if it all felt big and impossible and more frightening than any other option in his life right now. He was a soldier. War wasn’t frightening to him. Blood and destruction was woven into his heart, into the fabric of who he was. The Angels had built them in their image - as warriors, protectors.

War didn’t frighten him. Living did.

But for Magnus? He was willing to try.

Magnus smiled softly, and Alec leaned up a little, catching Magnus’ lips in a soft kiss, enjoying the sensation, enjoying the fact that all this almost felt like it was okay, finally. But as Alec attempted to push himself closer, to leverage Magnus for more of what he _really_ wanted, pain shot through his leg, forcing him back down.

Alec groaned. Damn leg. Damn Circle. Damn Valentine and his damn daughter Clary Fray that had rained this mess on them.

(Even if it wasn’t really her fault and he knew it, Alec would still pretend it was.)

Magnus chuckled softly, pressing a quick peck to the corner of his mouth before glancing at the clock at Alec’s bedside.

“I’d love to stay and make your bedrest more enjoyable, but I have to get back to work. I have a client at five,” Magnus explained.

“You have work? And you still came out with me? If you were working you could have-” Alec began to protest, but Magnus shushed him quickly, putting a finger to his lips.

“I know. But if you ever need me, you just have to ask.” Alec pursed his lips slightly. He knew how important Magnus’ work was to him. He didn’t want to get in the way of that, and he didn’t want Magnus to just drop everything for him. But equally, he’d needed Magnus when they had asked him to come along. Magnus Bane wasn’t just some pet warlock. Alec loved him. And he never wanted to put him in an awkward position.

“What if you’d missed your appointment?”

“Then I’d reschedule. But as I don’t have to, I should go. I’m sure your siblings will be back soon. Give Isabelle my love.”

“Yeah? Don’t I get any of that?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow. Even if his tone was flat, he was mostly teasing, which Magnus seemed to realise as it drew an honest to god laugh out of him.

“Oh, I think you know you already have all of that.”

And with that Magnus was gone, in a flash of magic and dramatic flair that Alec was sure was all for effect. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. His wonderful, beautiful over the top boyfriend could be such a drama queen when he wanted to be.

Twenty five minutes later, when the whole ‘bed rest’ concept was starting to drive him crazy, Jace and Izzy burst in, Jace babbling about having felt him get hurt through their parabatai bond, and how he never should have left. Alec assured them it was fine, that he was on the mend, but Jace insisted on drawing another Iratze anyway.

“What happened?” Izzy asked, and Alec snorted.

“Someone called Magnus scrawny.”


End file.
